Making Amends
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: It was a long 2 months since the incident w/ Inuyasha. The tension surrounding the group was suffocating. They all tried to reach out to their friend but nothing worked. Will things ever be the same. . . ? SEQUEL TO TIME TO BREAK AWAY


It has been a long two months since the incident and nothing felt the same. No one spoke unless absolutely necessary. Even Shippo put a pause to his pranking ways. Inuyasha even refused to acknowledge any of them, with the exception of Kilala, unless in the midst of battle. He no longer even tried to hide the fact that he was going to meet with Kikyo anymore. He knew the real reason behind the visitations and couldn't care less what the others thought. Kagome no longer followed or even cared. She was just numb.

"And what dear brother do you think you are doing in This Sesshomaru's lands"

Now they were on their guards. It has been almost 6 months since their last encounter with Sesshomaru.

' _Hn. . . this is new'_ he thought looking down at the group of misfits.

Everyone was armed and in battle stance.

Everyone that is, except Inuyasha.

Usually he would have had Testsuga out wielding it childishly while yelling like a buffoon, yet his demeanor was much like his own.

Cool, calm, and guarded.

He leapt down from his perch than made his way towards the group.

"Lower your weapons fool" he commanded stopping a few steps in front of Inuyasha.

"I have not come here for a fight Sesshomaru" Inuyasha answered. His tone was that of a true ruler "we are merely passing through due to the rumors of Narku being spotted in these lands."

Sensing no deceit, nor ill will, he granted them entry.

But not before getting some answers.

"What have you done to this Sesshomaru's kin"

* * *

They jumped a little at the accusation before bowing their heads in shame.

"It seems we have been unfair with our judgement towards Inuyasha" Miroku sighed.

Other than the line of questioning, what truly unnerved them was the amount of intensity he was looking with towards Kagome.

As if she was the source for his current state.

"Hn, so the hanyou has finally seen through you and for what you truly are in how you treat him"

Sesshomaru saw how they treated him and it disguted him. Though he and his brother does not have a a relationship he knew his heart and after protecting and provinding for them, this is how they treat him.

Like some domestic animal that has yet to be trained.

"Like you're the one to talk" Kagome growled "you try to kill him on a constant basis over a sword made to protect him by your father, you turned your back on him when he needed you most and still despise him till this day just for the blood he carries in him, so who the hell are you to judge us"

Kagome was passed pissed. Her eyes raged with a storm and her miko energy swarmed around her but that did not stop Sesshomaru from putting her back in her place.

Before anyone could move, Kagome was in the air by the throat by the hands of Sesshomaru as she began to gasp for air.

"You may have became a little stronger priestess, but you are still no match for This Sesshomaru" he growled dangerously with tinted red eyes. "Your manners are lacking more that your loyalty wench. Should This Sesshomaru want the hanyou dead then he would have been. My actions towards the hanyou are no one's concern but that of This Sesshomaru"

He never hated his brother even now he still comes around from time to time to see how far he has gotten in handing himself and Tetsuiga in battle.

But that was his business and his alone.

He gave one more long squeeze and watched satisfied as her face became blue and her struggling depleted before dropping her unceremoniously on the ground.

"Finish your business within these lands than leave"

* * *

Before they knew it, it was beginning to get dark and began to set up camp.

As usual, Inuyasha took off in search of food leaving the others to themselves.

They say quietly around the fire deep within their thoughts.

"What do we do" Sango asked quietly to no one in particular.

"What can we do" Miroku answered "we have treated him rather poorly and sadly made him question our loyalty to him"

"Kagome" Sango began "what do you th-"

They looked to where she sat but it was empty"

"Where did she go"

"When did she leave"

They weren't to worried knowing she could protect herself and that she needed time to herself.

* * *

A young woman around 18 years old sat at the base of a tree crying silently to herself.

' _Oh Inuyasha'_ she cried ' _I am so sorry'_ she sobbed ' _I never meant for you to feel this way, but you were right,. . . about it all'_

***Memories***

" _SIT BOY" she yelled making him eat dirt_

" _DAMNI IT KAGOME" he yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"_

" _I warned you about hitting Shippo you jerk" she growled while tending to her kit._

" _IT WAS THE BRATS FAULT FOR PLAYING HIS STUPID PRANKS ON ME" he growled_

" _WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO HIT HIM"_

" _INUYASHA SIT YOU JERK" she cried. It was the middle of the night and Inuyasha was trying to sneak back into camp. She knew exactly where he was._

" _DAMN IT WENCH" he growled. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"_

" _Where were you Inuyasha" she growled._

" _What I do is none of your bus-"_

" _SIT SIT SIT"_

***End Memories***

She was startled out of her trance by a voice she never thought she would hear again directed towards her.

"Why are you out here alone"

She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring coldly down at her with a boar under one arm.

Letting her emotions take over her, she jumped into his arms crying.

"Oh Inuyasha" she cried hugging him around the neck "I am so sorry" she sobbed "we never meant to hurt you or make you feel like you were nothing to us, but hearing you speak made us realize just how horrible we really are"

He just stood there not reacting but Kagome was not giving up.

She refused to release her hold on him. Right now he was her life line and if he pushed her away, she knew she would die on the inside.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha" by now she was crying harder and gasping for air but continued.

"I love you Inuyasha, I love you so much and I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you"

She didn't care if he rejected her love.

She didn't care if he yelled/ laughed at her.

She just wanted a reaction.

No. . .

She needed a reaction.

She hated being ignored by him.

It was the most painful feeling she has ever experienced.

He stood there not moving and soaking all that was said in.

He knew she was telling the truth without even using his demonic senses.

He could practically taste all the emotions rolling off her like waves. . .

...Hurt

...Regret

...Desperation

...Depression

And so much more.

He didn't like it coming off her.

Regardless of the events that took place and the words that were exchanged, he still loved her.

His heart, mind, and soul yearned for her.

It killed him these past two months when he avoided her.

He dropped the boar and wrapped his arms protectively around her making her gasped softly. He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply.

 _Jasmine and vanilla_

Boy did he ever miss her scent.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"Oh Inuyasha" she cried happily "I've missed you too and to prove that I am telling you the truth, I'm going to take off the rosary"

Before she could touch it, he grabbed her hand gently with his own.

"Inuyasha" she whispered softly.

"Anything that keeps me bound to you will never be taken away"

Before more could be said, he claimed her lips with his own.

He took advantage of her shocked state and explored her heated cavern with his tongue and was loving the taste.

The two stayed that way for a few more moments before pulling away.

He looked down at her with a small smirk seeing her beautifully blushed cheeks.

She saw the love and passion in his eyes and couldn't help but blush knowing it was directed towards her and only her.

With strength he didn't know she possessed, he felt her pull the collar of his top down forcing him down as well letting her attack his lips with her own.

The first kiss was passionate and loving.

This one was different.

It was needy…

It was rough…

It was wild and primal and hungry for more.

He has her pressed against the tree with his body on top of hers as both of his claws on either side of her.

She was trapped. . . and was not complaining.

He let out a deep growl/ groan feeling her dainty hands slowly going up his chest. One arm wrapped itself loosely around his neck while other hand played softly with his ears.

"Oh Inuyasha'' she moaned softly as he kissed, licked, and nipped her neck.

"I love you Inuyasha" she whispered knowing he heard her perfectly.

He pulled back and nipped her softly on the nose making her giggle.

The very sound made his heart smile knowing he was the cause.

"I love you too Kagome" He turned to pick up the boar and with his free hand, took hers.

"Let's head back"

The two headed back hand in hand with Kagome hugging his arm and him wearing a small but content smile.

As the two made their way into the camp, he threw the boar on the ground making the others jump and grabbing ahold of their weapons.

But what they saw is not what they expected.

A smiling couple consisting of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha" Shippo asked.

He may be a child but he wasn't stupid. Just because he forgave Kagome, doesn't mean they deserved the same.

"I forgive you" Inuyasha stated with a grin.

Seeing the look on their faces, Kagome knew what was going to happen. She quickly detangled herself from her hanyou and moved out the way.

Before he could comprehend her actions, he found himself under the attack of their friends being at the bottom of a dog pile.

"We're so sorry Inuyasha"

"I promise no more mean pranks and tricks"

"No more will we interfere in yous nor Lady Kagome's affairs"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that played onto her lips as her friends were filled with love and laughter.

She didn't notice the half demon stalking towards her.

"So you think that's funny huh" he whispered "never are you leaving my side again" and with that he kissed her not caring who was watching.


End file.
